memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Karen Westerfield
Karen J. Westerfield is a makeup artist who worked as Beauty and Prosthetics makeup artist on (1991-1992), (1992-1999), (1994-1996 and 2000), and as well as the and . She is most well known as being the person who applied Armin Shimerman's makeup for his character Quark throughout the seven-year run of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Her first Star Trek contribution was as day player makeup artist for a Klingon character in the sixth season of The Next Generation. She previously worked as a crafts person with Michael Westmore on the 1987 fantasy film Masters of the Universe which co-starred Frank Langella, Anthony De Longis, Christina Pickles, Chelsea Field, and Robert Duncan McNeill. At the Destination Star Trek convention in Birmingham, UK on 20 October 2018, Westerfield "re-united" with Shimerman when she provided his prosthetic makeup for the first time following the end of Deep Space Nine for a photo ops with the fans. ("Behind the Masks" panel at Destination Star Trek Birmingham, 21 October 2018) Her work on Star Trek earned her the following Emmy Award nominations and wins: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, Ron Walters, Jane Haymore, Bob Scribner, Ken Diaz, Richard Snell, and Tania McComas * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, June Haymore, Jill Rockow, and Doug Drexler * 1993 Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Jill Rockow, Gilbert A. Mosko, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Scott Wheeler, Michael Key, David Quashnick, Gilbert A. Mosko, and Thomas Surprenant * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Karen Iverson, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, David Quashnick, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, and Lisa Collins * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jr., Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, and Earl Ellis * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood In 1997 Westerfield received an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television movie Alien Nation: The Enemy Within, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Craig Reardon, Janna Phillips, David Abbott, Edouard F. Henriques, and Kenny Myers and in 2005 she received another Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Non-Prosthetic) for her work on the television drama Lackawanna Blues. Beside her work on Star Trek, Westerfield also worked as makeup artist on the television comedy Carol Leifer: Gaudy, Bawdy & Blue (1992, with Gloria Ponce), the television movie Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997, with David Abbott, Zoltan Elek, Carolyn Ferguson, Edouard F. Henriques, Janna Phillips, Rick Stratton, Craig Reardon, and Ellen Powell), the fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the romance Town & Country (2001, with Janice Alexander, Chris McBee, Carol A. O'Connell, Heather Koontz, Barbara Ronci, and Toni-Ann Walker), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002), the family movie The Polar Express (2004), the action comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), the thriller The Dead Girl (2006, with Ed French, Richard Redlefsen, and Rick Stratton), the fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and the adventure Beowulf (2007). More recently, she worked as makeup artist on the television specials 13th Annual Prism Awards (2009) and 14th Annual PRISM Awards (2010) and on the television comedy Listen to Grandpa, Andy Ling (2012). External links * * Resume at FindFilmWork.com Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees